


Finding Tyrell

by Diana924



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hand Jobs, Illusions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Reunions, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sapeva di aver fatto un errore, un gigantesco errore.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 3





	Finding Tyrell

Sapeva di aver fatto un errore, un gigantesco errore.

Elliot Alderson era consapevole che fosse tutto andato a puttane a partire dalla morte di Angela. La morte di lei lo aveva reso più determinato ma allo stesso aveva finito per innescare una serie di eventi su cui era impossibile anche solo fingere di avere il controllo. L’unica soddisfazione, e nemmeno tanto, era l’aver avuto accanto a sé Tyrell.

Tyrell Wellick era stato una presenza costante nella sua vita negli ultimi tempi e non solo perché era necessario al suo piano, a quello di Mr Robot per la precisione, ma perché aveva scoperto che la sua presenza in qualche modo riusciva a calmarlo, dopo Angela era forse la persona che gli era stata più vicina e già quello era strano. Tyrell aveva una strana fascinazione nei suoi confronti, il loro rapporto era sempre stato insolitamente fisico, specie se riguardava lo scandinavo ed Elliot era sicuro che più di una volta Tyrell avesse tentato di baciarlo.

Non aveva mai davvero pensato di poter perdere Tyrell. Aveva messo tutti gli altri in conto, persino Mr Robot che pure era una parte della sua mente, ma non Tyrell, mai Tyrell.

Aveva sempre pensato di finire tutto e poi tornare da Tyrell per … non sapeva nemmeno lui per quale motivo. Quel piccolo viaggio era stato un imprevisto ma un imprevisto gradevole, Tyrell era completamente devoto a lui, non alla sua causa ma a lui si era reso conto.

Avrebbe sacrificato anche lui per la causa? Certamente, ma non così.

Era avvenuto tutto fin troppo velocemente, nella maniera caotica che lui detestava ma che il suo alter ego adorava, non doveva andare così, non adesso.

Non era stupido, sapeva che Tyrell si era allontanato per poter morire in pace, Mr Robot ne era stato persino felice in quanto lo aveva sempre visto come un intruso ma lui … Elliot Alderson era sicuro di non aver mai desiderato che Tyrell Wellick morisse. Lo aveva voluto fuori dai giochi, al sicuro ma morto …quello mai. Quella separazione gli aveva fatto male, un male quasi fisico che non poteva attribuire a una ferita d’arma da fuoco e che non riusciva a razionalizzare.

Tyrell era stato un alleato, un superiore, un nemico, un compagno e saperlo morto nel bosco, da solo … non riusciva ad eliminare quell’immagine dalla mente, esattamente com’era stato per Angela ma allo stesso tempo era diverso. Tyrell si era sacrificato per lui, perché potesse completare la loro missione senza pesi morti e senza troppi problemi, avrebbero potuto facilmente trovare un ospedale ma avrebbero perso tempo prezioso e con la Dark Army che li stava cercando ogni minuto era prezioso.

Così Tyrell si era allontanato da lui e lui glielo aveva permesso.

Sentiva ancora le sue parole rimbombargli in testa, il tono rassicurante e conciliante dell’altro, come se lui fosse un bambino da calmare perché non si rendesse conto dell’imminente disastro. Era tutto sbagliato aveva pensato, avrebbe dovuto seguirlo, aiutarlo in qualche modo ma doveva pensare alla missione prima di tutto, la missione era la cosa più importante.

E così lo aveva lasciato andare, era rimasto lì, nella neve con Mr Robot che per una volta non aveva nulla da dire e consapevole di aver appena perso il suo alleato più importante, l’unico che non avesse mai contestato i suoi ordini, anzi Tyrell gli aveva obbedito fin troppo bene … gli aveva sparato perché lui gli aveva ordinato di fermare chiunque avesse provato a bloccare il loro piano, persino lui stesso.

Era sicuro che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe trovato il corpo, se fosse stato fortunato, poteva tornare lui stesso una volta che tutto quello fosse finito. Non era la prima volta che lui e Tyrell erano costretti a dividersi ma questa volta era diverso, era definitivo e quel pensiero faceva male, troppo male. Non sapeva cosa fosse, la loro non era mai stata una semplice collaborazione, o un’amicizia sana eppure … aveva bisogno di Tyrell e gli importava di lui, come era accaduto per Angela.

Doveva trovarlo, a tutti i costi, e una volta trovato … non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto ma qualcosa sarebbe accaduto.

***

Il mondo ideale dove l’altro aveva richiuso era perfetto e odioso.

Aveva finalmente quello che aveva voluto ed Elliot, il vero Elliot, era finalmente libero di vivere la sua vita ma non era quello che voleva, non aveva fatto tutto quello per permettere a quell’essere debole e patetico di poter avere la vita che lui meritava. Era la personalità dominante, quella che aveva gestito tutto e non poteva credere che gli altri gli si fossero ribellati in quella maniera, persino Mr Robot gli aveva voltato le spalle perché l’altro Elliot era la personalità originaria.

Eppure quello stava bene nel mondo che gli aveva costruito: la vita perfetta, una famigli a affettuosa e un lavoro ideale ma l’altro Elliot aveva per forza dovuto mandare tutto a rotoli.

Se doveva restare lì, con gli altri, allora tanto valeva cercare una persona, l’unico che aveva sempre voluto, l’unica persona che lo avrebbe aiutato a sopravvivere a quella vita mediocre in quella prigione mentale: Tyrell.

Non Tyrell, il vero Tyrell era morto e lui lo aveva perso per sempre, ma la versione che aveva creato per l’altro Elliot, quel Tyrell nerd, adorabile e che idolatrava Elliot come aveva pensato che l’altro Elliot meritasse. Sapeva dove trovarlo, quello era il suo mondo d’altronde e infatti quando entrò F Corp lo vide subito, non sarebbe dovuto essere lì ma quella era la sua mente ed era lui a comandare. F Corp, chissà per cos stava la F si chiese prima di darsi dell’idiota, stava per tutto quello che lui voleva.

Friend, False, Fake, qualsiasi cosa si rese conto prima che Tyrell gli facesse segno di seguirlo nel suo ufficio, gli occhi lucidi come se non lo vedesse da anni. L’ufficio era esattamente quello di un nerd pensò Elliot, la sua mente aveva davvero pensato a tutto si disse. Non disse niente, fu Tyrell a fare tutto abbracciandolo di slancio con un entusiasmo che era quello a cui aveva sempre pensato, il vero Tyrell lo avrebbe realmente abbracciato in quella maniera e poi …

Fu lui invece a baciarlo, non sapeva cosa volesse, voleva solo trovare Tyrell, che l’altro fosse con lui, che finalmente potessero stare insieme. La sessualità era qualcosa a cui non aveva mai pensato, si era sempre considerato superiore a quello, Elliot non avrebbe più sofferto a causa del sesso e lui non ne aveva bisogno eppure … con Tyrell era diverso. Non sapeva se dipendesse dall’altro, dalla versione che aveva creato per Elliot o perché finalmente aveva ritrovato Tyrell.

Lo aveva ritrovato, l’altro era lì, di fronte a lui, uguale eppure diverso ma ora quei dettagli non gl’importavano. Fu lui questa volta a baciarlo, un bacio timido e impacciato che l’altro ricambiò con fervore, era il suo mondo ideale, una realtà che aveva plasmato a proprio piacimento per rinchiudervi il vero Elliot e per questo Tyrell lo stava ricambiando, perché la sua mente pensava che il vero Tyrell lo avrebbe fatto. L’abbandono di Tyrell era quasi patetico, il modo in cui lo guardo quando si separarono era incredibile, Elliot era sicuro di non aver mai visto uno sguardo più innamorato sul volto di nessun altro in vita sua.

Ripresero a baciarsi e poi sentì la mano di Tyrell fermarsi alla cintura dei pantaloni. Rimase interdetto mentre l’altro lo fissava implorante, come se da quello dipendesse la sua vita.

<< Posso … io … pensavo ti sarebbe piaciuto >> gli propose Tyrell con fare adorante, il vero Tyrell non si sarebbe comportato così pensò lui, si sarebbe preso quel che voleva e avrebbe fatto in modo che lui ne adorasse ogni secondo. Si limitò a fargli un cenno con la testa e l’altro gli infilò la mano nelle mutande.

Non era pratico di quelle sensazioni, aveva sempre avuto altre priorità e il sesso era fonte di distrazione ma .. quello era perfetto. La mano di Tyrell sul suo sesso si muoveva con maestria e abilità, come se non avesse fato altro durante la sua vita. Il modo in cui lo accarezzava era divino, come i piccoli baci sulla guancia e sul collo che gli stava lasciando, il modo in cui Tyrell lo guardava … c’era così tanto amore in quello guardo, troppo amore si ritrovò a pensare. Si godette però quelle attenzioni premendosi contro Tyrell godendo del contatto dei loro corpi e del calore della mano dell’altro.

<< Vieni per me … vieni per me, per favore. Elliot .. oh Elliot ti amo >> ansimò Tyrell prima che lui seguisse i suoi ordini. Tyrell continuò a baciarlo premendosi contro di lui, avrebbe dovuto ricambiargli il favore, baciarlo, proporgli di stare ancora insieme ma non trovò le parole, limitandosi a godere della compagnia dell’altro.

Non gl’importava se l’altro non fosse davvero Tyrell Wellick, che fosse una creazione della sua mente per il vero Elliot, in quel momento non gl’importava nemmeno che il vero Tyrell fosse morto chissà dove, lo aveva ritrovato, erano di nuovo insieme e non gl’importava altro, lui e Tyrell erano nuovamente uniti, insieme per sempre.


End file.
